


Magnets

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Somehow, whenever Martha leaves the Doctor, Jack, and Rose alone, they end up sitting together
Relationships: Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Magnets

Martha hates leaving the Doctor, Jack, and Rose alone in rooms, because no matter how far apart they start out, whenever she comes back they’ve always found some way to be touching.

She doesn’t mind the PDA, and she’s long gotten over the comphet crush she had on the Doctor now that she’s met Selena, but there’s something about the way they always manage to do it that unnerves her.

The first few times she and Donna leave just to come back to them touching are in rooms with couches or benches, so it doesn’t seem all that strange to see the triad curled up together on the seat. It only starts to get odd when they’re left in a room with only chairs.

Sometimes she comes back to see them all on the floor. No matter how many chairs, they’ll be sitting together on the ground.

Or sometimes they’ll be in one chair, somehow. Martha can’t ever figure out how they all manage to fit, even studying them sitting there.

Once or twice she’s found that they’ve left the room to move to the nearest couch or bench, which is annoying, but not as unnerving as the origami they somehow perform to all fit in the same chair.

And it doesn’t matter how long she’ll leave. Sometimes she’ll be gone an hour, and she’ll find them curled up together. Sometimes it’ll only be a few minutes, and somehow she still doesn’t see them move together.

They remind her of magnets, the way they move instinctively together, like pulled by some force.


End file.
